smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Themes in Smash Fighters Z
This page is a list of the Title,' Opening',' Credits' and''' Intermission''' music used in the Smash Fighters Z series as a whole. Title Music *DBZ Episode Title (Episode title) *The Saga Continues (Episode summary) *DBZ Closing Theme (Episode ending) Special Episode Title Music *Kirby SSU - Revenge of the King Title *Kirby SSU - Meta Knight's Revenge Title *Kirby SSU - The TRUE Arena Title *Mother 3 - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 5 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 8 Intro *DBZ Episode Title (Ocean Dub) *M&L Superstar Saga - Royal Welcome *Super Mario Galaxy - Course Select *Dragon Ball Episode Title *Dragon Ball Z Episode Title (8-Bit) Openings Directory *Mecha Sonic Saga Opening *Marx Saga Opening *Magolor Saga Opening *Bowser Saga Opening *Fawful Saga Opening *Void Saga Opening *Haltmann Saga Opening *Naugus Saga Opening *Pir'oth Ix Saga Opening *Smithy Saga Opening *Super Shadow Queen Saga Opening *Dimentio Saga Opening Opening Music *Futatsu no Mirai (Mecha Sonic Saga) *Cha La Head Cha La (Marx Saga) *My Only Dream (Magolor Saga) *Power Play (Bowser Saga) *Velonica (Fawful Saga) *Jiyuu no Tsubasa (Void Saga) *Sign (Haltmann Saga) *Wake Up! (Naugus Saga) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Pir'oth Ix Saga) *Kaze wo Sagashite (Smithy Saga) *Guren (Super Shadow Queen Saga) *Katakiza no Yogore (Dimentio Saga) Movie Opening Music *Dust for Life - Dragonfly (The Metal General) *Breaking Point - Falling Down (Mecha Sonic Returns) *Battle of Gods - Cha La Head Cha La (The Dark Score) *American Pearl - Free Your Mind (The Shadow of Sir Grodus) *Dragon Ball Z - Return of Cooler Theme (Zavok Unbound) *Dragon Ball Z - Cooler's Revenge Theme (The Very Strongest) *Stan Bush - The Touch (Strong World) *Guns N' Roses - Live and Let Die (Chaos Versus) *Stan Bush - Dare (Lord Belos) *Pearl Jam - Even Flow (The Ultimate Rival - Marco) *Dragon Ball Z - Movie Theme (The Plan For Extinction) *Mona Lisa Overdrive - Chosen One (The Last Gods: God and God) *Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry (The Rise of Juntar) *Chad Kroeger - Hero (Tentative Title) *??? (Tentative Title) Credits Directory *Mecha Sonic Saga End Credits *Marx Saga End Credits *Magolor Saga End Credits *Bowser Saga End Credits *Fawful Saga End Credits *Void Saga End Credits *Haltmann Works Saga End Credits *Naugus Saga End Credits *Pir'oth Ix Saga End Credits *Smithy Saga End Credits *Super Shadow Queen Saga End Credits *Dimentio Saga End Credits *Finale End Credits Credits Music *Super Mario World Ending - Metal Version by Aledandro Hernández (Mecha Sonic Saga) *Credits - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga(Marx Saga) *(Magolor Saga) *(Bowser Saga) *(Fawful Saga) *(Void Saga) *(Haltmann Works Saga) *(Naugus Saga) *(Pir'oth Ix Saga) *(Smithy Saga) *(Super Shadow Queen Saga) *(Dimentio Saga) *(Finale) Episode Eyecatch Intermissions *Mario **Details: **Music: Star Fox Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Luigi **Details: **Music: Bowser Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Yoshi **Details: **Music: Yoshi Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Sonic **Details: **Music: Franky Eyecatcher (One Piece) *Shadow **Details: **Music: Round Clear (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Tails **Details: **Music: Level Clear (Sonic Adventure 2) *Kirby **Details: **Music: Kirby Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Meta Knight **Details: **Music: Dark Pit Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *King Dedede **Details: **Music: Wario Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Wii U) *Mallow **Details: **Music: R.O.B Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Geno **Details: **Music: Shulk Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *SMB Variant **Details: All eleven heroes run inside a castle. All of the heroes have a Super Mario Bros. style. **Music: Level Clear (Super Mario Bros.) Category:Extras